halofandomcom-20200222-history
Vidmaster Challenge: Deja Vu
Vidmaster Challenge: Déjà Vu is an achievement in Halo 3: ODST and one of the Vidmaster Challenges. It is unlocked when you complete Coastal Highway on 4-player Legendary Live co-op, with Iron skull activated, and not using the Warthog or Scorpion at all. It is worth 25 Gamerpoints. http://www.gruntsrus.com/news.php?readmore=478 It is represented by a green Marathon symbol, with the Iron Skull in front of it and four white stars surrounding the Iron Skull. Strategies and Tips *At the beginning of the Highway, there is a tunnel that leads underground. You will find four Rocket Launchers, with 1000 rockets (2 loaded in the Rocket and 998 on reserve), and two Mongooses. These only appear by putting the Iron Skull on Legendary. *The Rocket Launchers mentioned above have special properties, allowing you to carry a rocket launcher from the first part of the level and the 1000 rocket version, implying that these were specially made to make this very difficult level easier. * If there are Banshees, try to get off your Mongoose and destroy them when they move to you. * Try to stay behind the Oliphant. * Don't rush the level; try to stay back and destroy the Ghosts and Banshees before moving in. * If nothing else works, try walking in a group. * Do not tell Buck to exit the gunner seat of the Warthog, as it will prevent you from getting the achievement. However you can throw a genade underneath the Warthog, which will prompt Buck to bail out. He will follow you, but if you find a Rocket Launcher, or even better a Fuel Rod Cannon and equip Buck with it, he is a very powerful ally. If he rides on a Mongoose with you, he is very very helpful at taking out Ghosts and Banshees. Also a Fuel Rod Cannon can be found on a dead Grunt;after your first battle on the highway right before the first door. * A charged Plasma pistol will help you hijack Ghosts if you're close enough. * Try hijacking an Anti-Air Wraith, it may take some time, but is worth it due to it's high rate of fire and increased damage. * If you are having a problem getting a checkpoint when you open the gates of each section, make sure that: Everyone is close to each other and in the gate at the same time; You are not shooting at any covenant and they are not shooting at you. A Cooperative checkpoint is not the same as a normal Checkpoint. Trivia *The achievement is named due to its similarity to the previous Vidmaster Challenge achievement Annual, which also requires the Iron Skull, 4 player Legendary live co-op play, and finishing in a light vehicle (as walking is not suggested due to the Oliphant being quite speedy and on legendary can be destroyed in a matter of seconds from enemies). *It could also be named so because of the highway itself; some theories suggest it's the very same highway that the Master Chief traversed in Halo 2's Outskirts and Metropolis and Halo 3's Tsavo Highway (though the third idea is rather doubtful). This theory is supported by the fact that a tank was conveniently found inside one of the tunnels and that multiple Scarabs are now scurrying about on the overpass. *Also like in the levels The Maw and Halo, you are driving a Warthog down a set track. Sources http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYTf26L94zs http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ah1VwVbvKEs Category:Halo 3: ODST Achievements